An assembly of this type known to those skilled in the art is shown in FIG. 1. In said FIG. 1, the electronic assembly 2 includes a coil 4 and an electronic module 6 arranged on a substrate 8. Module 6 has two electric contact pads 10 and 11, which are respectively electrically connected to two electric contact pads 12 and 13, arranged on substrate 8, by means of two electric connecting wires 15 and 16. The electric connection between electronic module 6 and coil 4 is thus achieved by means of first electric contact pads provided on module 6 and connected by two conductive metal wires to electric contact pads arranged on substrate 8. The two wires 15 and 16 are generally protected by an adhesive material deposited after bonding of said electric connecting wires.
In order to assure the cohesion of electronic assembly 2, coil 4, more particularly the body 18 of said coil superposed onto substrate 8, is bonded to said substrate 8. Thus, electronic module 6 is attached to coil 4 and fixedly held thereto via substrate 8.
It is necessary for such an electronic assembly that the electronic module is properly fixed to the coil so that this electronic assembly is not damaged during prehension or manipulation of this electronic assembly.
Electronic assembly 2 described hereinbefore with the aid of FIG. 1 allows relatively satisfactory cohesion of electronic assembly 2. However, this electronic assembly requires several steps in its manufacturing method, in particular for arranging module 6 on substrate 8 and for establishing the electric connections between pads 10 and 11 of this module and pads 12 and 13 provided on substrate 8 onto which the two ends 19 and 20 of coil 4 are respectively bonded.